


Waking

by penguingal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal





	Waking

Waking up in Steve's bed on a regular basis had taken surprisingly little time to get adjusted to. For one thing, it was a hell of a lot more comfortable and way easier on his back than his fold-out sofa bed. For another, the morning sun filtered just perfectly through the bedroom, and though he'd never admit it, the sound of the ocean was a very pleasant way to wake up.

What had taken some getting used to was constantly waking up alone. By the time Danny rolled over in the soft morning light, Steve had usually gone for a run or a swim, showered, dressed, and was downstairs making breakfast. It was a perpetual waste of perfectly good morning wood if you asked him.

Danny pulled his cock out of his boxer shorts and stroked, slowly, letting his body's natural responses take him to full hardness. He let his mind drift, thinking about Steve's body slicing through the water, his muscles rippling, the color in his tattoos catching in the sun. He moaned as the pleasure surged through him. An answering moan from the doorway took him by surprise and he jumped, hand falling from his cock and eyes flying open.

"Fuck! Don't sneak up on a guy that way," Danny gasped, instinctively looking to cover himself with the sheet.

"Don't stop," was Steve's breathless reply. Danny blinked and took in Steve's appearance, water still dripping off his hair, swim trunks rolled down just over his hips so his cock was free.

Danny licked his lips and slowly slid his hand back to his cock, keeping his eyes locked with Steve's as he started to stroke.

Steve matched his pace with Danny's, squeezing and stroking in near perfect time with his partner. Eventually, Steve shuffled forward enough to be able to kneel on the bed between Danny's spread legs. His free hand stroked Danny's leg, teasing at the soft skin behind his knee.

"Steve…" Danny groaned. He was so close, and the precome dripping from Steve's dick was making his mouth water.

"Come on, Danny. Let me see you," Steve urged.

It was all the excuse Danny needed to let go, arching his back as his orgasm swamped him. He was unsurprised to feel Steve's come warm against his thigh at almost the exact same moment. Groaning, Danny nursed himself through the last of the aftershocks before sprawling across the mattress.

A moment later, Steve backed off the bed, shucking his trunks and leaving them in a wet heap in the corner. He grabbed a towel off the nearby chair and finished drying himself off, cleaning Danny off quickly before crawling over top of him. Turning Danny's face toward him, he kissed him languidly.

"I'm just saying, we could do that every morning if you didn't disappear out of the bed all the time," Danny murmured, running his hand through Steve's hair.

Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to Danny's shoulder. "I think I'm beginning to see your point."


End file.
